Some traditional copy data services provide instant data availability for restore and read write access in certain situations. This instant data availability is realized by mount of filesystem-based backup to a database host. Although traditional protection methods enable instant data accessibility in certain situations, traditional methods are often inadequate, e.g., for the following scenarios: (1) an instant restore of a Very Large Database (VLDB) when a production database goes offline and when a database (e.g., an Oracle database) is protected Out-of-Band (OOB); and (2) provisioning of a clustered database (e.g., Oracle Real Application Clusters (RAC)) in a test and development environment for instant data availability using a production backup of the clustered database.